Diskussion:35000 VSY
Centerpoint? Haben die Rakata 35.000 VSY wirklich Centerpoint gebaut? In dem Artikel steht nämlich, es wären die Celestials. Ich vermute mal, die Sternenschmiede ist gemeint, bin mir aber nicht ganz sicher, wann die gebaut wurde. Admiral Ackbar 22:14, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Noch was: Ist dieser Maw (Cluster) eigentlich der Schlund? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:18, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::In NEGAS steht: ::Circa 25,000 B.B.Y. ::A species known as the Rakata conquers much of the galaxy at the time, forming the "Infinite Empire". Rakata are credited with building Centerpoint Station, and reputedly turn Tatooine into a desert world through their special manipulation. ::The ancient Killiks are driven from their homeworld of Alderaan and their colony on Alsakan (presumably by a species known as the Architects). They witness the creation of the Maw in the Corellian system. ::Es ist grundsätzlich unklar, wer vor der Gründung der Alten Republik alles in der Galaxis lebte. Auch Wookieepedia ist sich da nicht sicher. Wahrscheinlich will George Lucas manche Sachen einfach geheim halten. ::Maw ist tatsächlich der Schlund, siehe En-Interwiki-Link bei Schlund. Als ich den Artikel "35000 VSY" geschrieben habe, wusste ich nicht, dass "Schlund" die offizielle Übersetzung von "Maw" ist. ::Ich hoffe, ich konnte deine Fragen beantworten. ::Viele Grüße, 22:45, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Tatooine Wie sah Tatooine vorher aus? hier steht ja, das es durch die rakata zu einer wüstenlanmdschaft gemacht wurde. :Bei Tatooine steht das (--->blühende Welt etc). Ach ja, unterschreibe bitte immer, wenn du etwas in eine Diskussion schreibst. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:06, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) Artikel in der Form sinnvoll Eigentlich sind das ja alles nur Ungefährangaben,ich bezeifle, dass sich diese Ereignisse wirklich exakt im Jahr 35.000 VSY stattgefunden habe, was hier aber so dargestellt wird. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:42, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ist wieder so eine ungefähre Sache... Ausserdem natürlich wieder unwahrscheinlich, dass die Rakata in dem Jahr, in dem sie das unendliche Reich gründen eine Verbreitung haben, die ihnen auch gleich die "Zerstörung" Tatooines erlaubt... Pandora Diskussion 22:04, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Sollen die Aritel, die nur ungefähr-Jahre angeben, gelöscht werden oder lieber in Satz wie Un das Jahr ... fanden flogende Ereignisse statt. (Und das mit den Rakata und Centerpoint nehm ich lieber mal raus, da gibt es zu viele Widersprüche) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:47, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich wäre für eine Löschung von so ungefähr Sachen... Das spielt wie schon gesagt eine Genauigkeit vor, die einfach nicht existiert. Pandora Diskussion 23:51, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Guckt euch lieber mal auf der WP um: Da werden Jahreszahlen wie diese als ungefähr angesehen und es wird nicht 35001 - 35000 - 34999 ... gezählt... 23:54, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Naja, wir dürfen aber nicht immer gucken, wie WP es macht und dann einfach abschauen. WP ist nicht immer der richtige Weg. Wenn eine Zahl ungenau gelassen ist, kann man damit einfach nicht arbeiten und der Artikel muss weg. Löschen! Außer natürlich, es steht genau im Referenzwerk, dass dies und das genau da passiert ist. Bel Iblis 01:16, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Lieber ungenau als gar keine Daten. Das hieße nämlich, dass wir alle Jahresartikel, die vor 5.000 VSY angesiedelt sind, löschen können. Das ist inakzeptabel bei der Fülle an Informationen, die dabei verloren gehen bzw. dem Leser vorenthalten werden. 02:22, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Es gibt ja auch noch die Kategorien Jahrzehnte, Jahrhunderte und Jahrtausende, die ja ganau dafür da sind, wenn das genaue datum nicht bekannt ist. Evt. sollten wir die mal etwas mehr nutzen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:20, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::... oder abschaffen, weils eh keinen interessiert... 13:31, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Warum denn abschaffen, für solche Fälle wie hier wäre das doch ideal, die Infos können rein, ohne dass etwas genauer angegeben wird als bekannt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:36, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ich kenn da wen, der das immer noch für zu ungenau hält... 14:39, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Tatooine die zweite Wie kann Tatooine zu diesem Zeitpunkt zum Wüstenplanet werden, wenn die Seuche der Rakatas erst Ca. 10.000 Jahre später statt findet? Denn durch die Seuche kam ja der Aufstand und die damit verbundende Massenvernichtungswaffe die zum Wüstenplanet führte. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.135.237.125 (Diskussion) 15. Januar 2011, 01:19 Uhr) Centerpoint die zweite Wie kann die Centerpoint Station erst im Jahre 35.000 VSY erbaut werden, wenn sie bereits um 100.000 VSY eine Rolle spielte im Corellia System? Irgendwie passt da was nicht, und glaube das hier ein fehler ist. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.135.237.125 (Diskussion) 15. Januar 2011, 02:06 Uhr)